


舞台捆绑

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	舞台捆绑

李赫宰一脸正直乖巧的跟负责人鞠躬感谢，诚惶诚恐的接过钥匙。李东海在后面翻了个白眼，嘁，装的跟真的似的。  
果不其然，点头哈腰的送走负责人之后李赫宰就露出了原形。抄着裤兜晃悠过来，手里把玩着领带“海海…又剩下我们了…”

李东海义正言辞的纠正“不，昌洙还在外面，准确的说是三个人。”

“那你要让他进来吗？”

李东海顺从的伸出手让他绑住自己，然后双手圈住李赫宰的脖子贴近。  
“当然不，只有你能进来。”

 

李赫宰捂住他的眼睛从背后贴着他一步一步的走，他也不知道李赫宰要带他去哪，只跌跌撞撞的跟着人的脚步。李赫宰的手突然撤开，他还没看清自己在哪就被丝绸的领带遮住，在他脑后打了个结。手被束缚眼被遮住，强烈的不安让李东海有些惶恐，他慌张的转动脑袋去寻找李赫宰，被绑在身前的手在空中摸索。

“别怕…我在这呢。”

李赫宰拉着他的手来到舞台中央，他从背后抱住李东海，手伸进裤子隔着内裤一层薄薄的布料不轻不重的揉捏，嘴贴上人的耳朵低声说话。

“今天把你粘在地上我就想这么做了，想把你绑起来，摁在地上狠狠地干一顿，做到射不出来为止。”

李东海哆嗦了一下，李赫宰说话时吐出的气打在敏感的耳朵上，脖子起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他想转过身却被李赫宰压低上身摁在摩托车的道具上，放在他胯间作乱的手也抽出来，抓着他的腰一下一下地撞他的会阴。

“呃…你别撞了……”隔靴搔痒的感觉很不好，李赫宰撞击的力度让他十分想念那根家伙在体内的时候，后穴一张一合的期待接下来的事。

“不对吧，你之前在这还说要干死我，你忘了？”  
李赫宰顶着人的屁股乱撞，手胡乱的抓着人的腰，在腰眼上作乱，惹得人不停的收紧肌肉。

“是干死我！干死我行不行！！你别闹了……”  
身体受到束缚他的感官变得格外敏感，光李赫宰这么随便的逗他两下他都觉得受不了。李赫宰一把拽下他的裤子，半硬着的分身从顶端溢出透明的液体。  
李赫宰蹲下身子，把上面的液体舔干净，拇指戳着敏感的头部“怎么馋成这样啊？嗯？”

李东海向前挺腰，把分身往人脸上蹭了蹭“想你想的，你也没比我好哪去吧。”

李赫宰“嘁”了一声把他抱在车座上，让他的后背顶着车把大张开腿。打开润滑剂淋在分身上，液体顺着柱身流下来，划过囊袋以后被李赫宰均匀的抹开。  
他围着紧闭的洞口转了几圈，把手指伸进去轻轻的转动，又扶着人的分身含进嘴里。  
润滑剂是草莓味的，是他喜欢的味道，连带着嘴里的性器都变的甜甜的，像小时候吃过的草莓味棒棒糖。李赫宰裹着柱身认真舔舐，插在人身后的手指并在一起转动抽插，勾着他的的前列腺点戳弄。  
李东海被蒙住眼睛，他感受着身下的动作去想象此刻的李赫宰。把自己的那根含进嘴里进出的时候会在他的脸上撑起一个小包，深喉的生理反应会让他眼睛红红的，生理泪水在眼睛里转，稍微用点力撞他眼泪就会掉下来，可怜兮兮的。

“赫…赫宰…嗯……”  
一想到自己的液体会溅在李赫宰的脸上，李东海更兴奋了，他双手把着人的脑袋控制着节奏，摁着李赫宰的头往自己胯上撞。李赫宰由着他不知轻重的摆弄自己，忍着不适收紧喉咙挤压龟头，同时加快了手上的动作，换来人更急促的喘息。

“呃………要到了…啊……不行…我要射了……嗯……”

李东海猛的挺了挺胯，努力的想移动身子扯开，刚要抽出嘴的时候性器抖了抖射在李赫宰舌头上。他摸索着去摸李赫宰的脸让他吐出来，李赫宰却抓着他的肩膀吻上去，将嘴里的液体渡过去，混着精液的口水从嘴角拉出一条银丝。

“小坏蛋…天天射我嘴里？”  
李赫宰掐了一下他的乳尖，昨天激烈的性事过后还肿着的乳尖登时红了一片，李东海反应极大的往后蹭了一下，身后悬空差点掉下去，被李赫宰眼疾手快的拉回来。

“哥哥…你是不行了吗？这就完事了？”  
李东海斜着挑起嘴角，眼睛被遮住看不清表情，粉嫩的舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴角的白浊。李赫宰一把扯开他的衣服，里面还有星星点点昨天留下的痕迹，他凑上去亲了亲，叼着红肿的乳头撕咬。  
胸前传来的刺痛让李东海一秒就破了功，双手摸索着推他的头，夹着人的腰来回的蹭。

“疼……赫宰………”

李赫宰松开嘴“我不行？”

“行行行，你最行！”

“非得跟我皮一下吃点苦头才满意啊？”李赫宰伸手掐了一把乳尖，又恍然大悟“还是说海海你喜欢这种疼痛的感觉？”

李东海双手冲着人砸过去，他看不见人也没有收力，差点真的打着李赫宰的头。  
李赫宰松开绑着他的领带，推着他转身在身后系上结，又拉着他侧躺在地上。李东海也不知道他要干嘛，直到腿被架起来他才觉得不对。

“赫宰……你再等等……啊！”  
李赫宰没管他说什么，反正人手被绑在身后也打不着他，架起李东海的腿就扶着自己插进去。硕大的性器一冲到底，快速的顶开收紧的肠壁。没给李东海适应的时间，他抓着人的腿就开始顶弄，李东海双手绑在身后侧趴着努力稳住身体，突然被粗暴的对待让他更兴奋了，前端又抬起了头。

“啊……好涨……呃…赫……太大了…嗯……慢点…”

李赫宰腾出一只手去打他的屁股，清脆的巴掌声像是他们这场性爱的配乐，李赫宰对着他的屁股一下一下的打，每次都间隔一些时间确保李东海能完全感受到疼痛以后再打下去。

“我看你挺兴奋的啊，原来我们东海喜欢我凶一点啊…”

“没有…嗯……快、啊……轻点轻点……嗯……”  
李东海的脸贴在地面上，冰凉的触感清晰的告诉他他们现在在舞台上。一想着这些就更兴奋了，他条件反射的夹紧后穴，一下一下的咬着体内的肉棒。

“嘶…你夹死我了，想什么呢又。”李赫宰把他的拉到了极致，凑到他的耳边“是不是想着我在人前干你？肏哭然后被射了一身？”

“你闭嘴…”  
李东海羞的眼泪打湿了绸缎，下面收缩的更频繁了。李赫宰把他起来坐在自己身上，拍了拍他的屁股“到你啦，给你个机会上我。”

“你他妈…嗯……放屁…这叫上、呃轻点…上你吗？！”

李赫宰偷笑，抓着李东海的臀瓣使劲揉捏“这怎么不是，你不是在我上面了吗。你上次说要干死我，来啊。”  
他双手往后一撑，支着地面向上顶胯，李东海失去了手的支撑又看不见周围，被他撞的歪来歪去委屈的不行。

“赫宰……我害怕……让我看看你……”  
李赫宰一手圈住他的腰，解开挡住眼睛的领带。李东海哭的眼睛湿漉漉的，泛着水光。李赫宰下腹一紧，艹，这眼睛太好看了，下次绝对不遮了。  
他掐着李东海的腰拎起来又使劲摁下去，胯下精准的合着节奏向上顶。李东海逐渐找到了重心，不自主的跟着上下起伏努力摆动腰胯，腹肌一收一放的用力，带着自己狠狠的往下坐，恨不得把李赫宰的囊袋一起坐进去。

“呃…哥哥……嗯…太深了……我要死了……”

李东海难耐的扬起头，露出好看的脖子，李赫宰凑过去叼着喉结吸吮，轻轻的啃咬凸起。他喘息时声带微微的颤抖，上下滚动的喉结，李赫宰埋在他的脖子间辗转反侧，引得人又加重了呻吟。  
李赫宰一手抓着李东海的前端套弄，下身的动作更快了些。他开始不满足于此，抱住李东海腰一用力站了起来，搂着他的腰疯狂进出。  
手被束在身后完全失去了安全感，李东海只能夹紧李赫宰的腰，这个举动倒是讨好了人。李赫宰抱着人大开大合的肏弄，一手在他屁股上揉捏。

“喜欢吗？”

“我爱你……”

委屈巴巴的小奶音掺着情欲变得有些沙哑，李赫宰听得心痒痒的，他抬起头亲亲李东海的嘴角，把他放下来。李东海刚要问他怎么了，就被李赫宰转过去，按低他的腰重新把自己送进去。  
李东海被迫的塌下腰，上身向前倾斜，李赫宰撞击的力度把他顶的要冲出去，又被人拉着领带拽回来。两下相合，交合的地方肉体相撞发出暧昧的拍打声，润滑剂混着肠液被急速的动作搅成白沫黏在后穴周围。

“嗯……赫…太快了……啊……”  
李赫宰快速进出的动作狠狠的擦过前列腺撞进深处，被绑住双手按在台上做的刺激感太强烈，他格外的敏感，大腿内侧剧烈的抖动。李东海猛的收缩后穴有了射精的欲望，硬生生被李赫宰截住，掐着他的根部。  
又来了……  
李东海欲哭无泪，勉强的在剧烈的运动中侧过脸，眼眶红红的，眼泪从眼角滑下来。  
“好哥哥…我想射……”

李赫宰满意的拍拍他“东海真乖，叫老公。”

李东海瞬间闭了嘴巴死活不吱声，李赫宰在他身后挑眉，看来是自己做的不到位了。他矮下身子抓着李东海的大腿拎起来，向两边拉到最大发着狠撞。  
李东海面对着场馆的观众席，被人从身后把尿一样抱起，偏偏李赫宰还在他耳边讲个不停。

“下面说不定有人…”

“可能是粉丝呢，看着他们的东海哥哥现在一团糟”

“被绑着摁在我身下肏…”

“爽不爽…嗯？我们小老虎喜欢吗？”

李东海眼泪糊着眼睛，抬起头到处都是一片片的光圈，他想起舞台上跳舞的李赫宰，甩着头发汗珠从额头流下划过脸庞、脖子最后顺着人胸肌的纹路没进领口。他恍然间看着灯光，觉得他们在万人面前，身下李赫宰还在不知疲倦的疯狂抽插。脑海一闪又变成solo的李赫宰，手放在裆上跟着节奏顶胯。

“嗯……呃……银赫……啊！”

 

高潮过后肠壁疯狂的收缩，李东海在他怀里止不住的颤抖，高潮的余韵被体内冲刺的性器无限拉长，李赫宰使劲的撞了几下射在他体内深处。  
李赫宰撤出来抱着人坐下，精液从不能闭合的后穴里缓缓流出沾在大腿上。李东海累的连找他算账的劲都没有，手被长时间的背在身后胳膊难受的要命。他动了动让人给他解开，李赫宰赶紧松开领带，心疼的给李东海揉肩膀。

“刚才叫我什么？银赫？”  
李东海把脸埋在他颈窝一动不动，听见他的问话只蹭一蹭就不动了。

“当时在想什么？”

“在想你…在台上跳舞的时候…”

连着两天开演唱会又胡闹，李东海累的眼皮都不想抬。李赫宰披着外套抱着他晃晃悠悠的在台上溜达，带着李东海把舞台的边边角角都走了一遍才回后台收拾。

李东海闭着眼任由他摆弄自己，被人抱出门的时候他才睁开眼。  
“我们不仅要三巡，以后还要三十巡…”

“好，一辈子在一起就好啦，想开到什么时候就什么时候。”

“拉钩”

“拉钩”

 

昌洙：两位大哥咱们快走吧！！！

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
